Team Hot Wheels Firestorm
Team Hot Wheels Firestorm was a monster truck driven by Scott Buetow under FELD Motorsports. The truck debuted in 2012 under the name Team Hot Wheels, with a contest for the name in place. This would be the first time that Hot Wheels ran in Monster Jam since 2007. The truck was based off of the toy car company of the same name. Dan Evans (former Destroyer driver and owner) was the original driver of the truck and would drive the truck until 2013, when Scott Buetow took over. History In 2012, Dan Evans debuts the truck under the name Team Hot Wheels. This is the first time Hot Wheels would have a monster truck since 2007. Team Hot Wheels would make its first World Finals appearance with Maximum Destruction driver Neil Elliott. At the end of 2012, it was announced that Scott Buetow will take over the driving duties and that the truck's name will now be Team Hot Wheels Firestorm. In 2013, Buetow makes it to his first World Finals and performs his first backflip. Evans moves to Blue Thunder In 2014, Buetow makes it his second World Finals. Buetow would finish second to Metal Mulisha. In 2015, Buetow would get his 3rd World Finals invitation. In 2016, Buetow would get his 4th World Finals invitation, and would be the first driver ever to complete 3 back flips in one run. He was quite upset after his freestyle and thought he should've scored higher. Each back flip was scored as one move, not 3 in which he did. He was also shut down for brief moment which killed his run's flow/momentum. Later that year, in the Philippines, Morgan Kane drove the truck In 2017, Buetow campaigns the truck on the West FS1 Series. Alx Danielsson drives the truck in Saudi Arabia. Buetow debuts brand new chrome body at the World Finals, a body that he would campaign for the rest of the year. He would break his 3 backflip record performing 4 in his World Finals freestyle In 2018, the team celebrates the 50th Anniversary of the Hot Wheels toyline. The truck debuted another new retro style paint scheme, the left side being gold and the right being blue with matching red logos on each side, and an orange stripe down the middle. The truck competes in one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours. The truck debuted yet another new design at World Finals 19, being that of a Hot Wheels car. The truck made it's final appearance at Nashville, TN on June 23rd. World Finals Appearances * 2012 - Neil Elliott * 2013 - Scott Buetow * 2014 - Scott Buetow * 2015 - Scott Buetow * 2016 - Scott Buetow * 2017 - Scott Buetow * 2018 - Scott Buetow Trivia * There was a voting to see what the name of the truck would be, the other names were Motor Mauler, Jaw Crusher, Wrecker Breaker, and Gasket Case, but ultimately, Firestorm won. . * The body is made of carbon fiber, Kevlar and E-glass, meaning the body weighs half that of a normal fiberglass body. * In 2018, during the 50th anniversary series of the Hot Wheels truck, it began running red rims on the truck, and toys. This is in reference to the original series of Hot Wheels toys that came out in 1968, which featured a distinct red line on the tires, earning it the name "Redline" cars. * The WF19 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm body was designed by actual Hot Wheels car designer, Tyler Charest. Gallery 29512329_1609363882481962_8866564852983074723_n.jpg|WF19 Design Screenshot 2018-02-26-16-32-19-1.png|2018 WF19 Toy render D7A0637.jpg|WIth the Redline wheels D7A0012.jpg 26238991_10155907080890833_3696657442286956678_n.jpg|Circa 2018 26904142_10155907080805833_1002987704864425726_n.jpg 24796482 10208532135421327 1979362602048781531 n.jpg|The 2018 50th Anniversary Body 17990740_1495873753790931_2592741093782119870_n.jpg|Graffiti body in Santa Clara 2017 19093085 10155283181160833 2602235593910960476 o.jpg 17434504 1277989555641676 4321054498372783326 o.jpg|2017 World Finals design C7tgeSDVAAAWVq5.jpg large.jpg New_Hotwheels.png monster-jam-minneapolis-2013-053.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm 2013-Early 2017 654582050.jpg|Alternate 2017 scheme 7d4e49c9-cdb9-452d-a0e4-0fdc0055467d.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm circa 2016 stlmj14-116.jpg|Ditto 2pvmc8r6.jpg monster-jam-minneapolis-2013-081.jpg|Ditto 18813563 961724557302490 6070594182855006934 n.jpg Truck-1.jpg|Original render of Team Hot Wheels Firestorm for 2013-2017 032.jpg|Team Hot Wheels at World Finals 13 on Neil Elliott's Max-D chassis IMG 1844.JPG|Team Hot Wheels circa 2012 hotwhls212a.jpg|Original render of Team Hot Wheels in 2012 Hot-Wheels-Worlds-Best-Driver-Achievements-Guide.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm in Hot Wheels: Worlds Best Driver. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Worlds Best Driver.jpg|Black Team Hot Wheels Firestorm in Hot Wheels: World's Best Driver. Yellow Team Hot Wheels Firestorm.jpg|Yellow Team Hot Wheels Firestorm in Hot Wheels: World Best Driver. mcd-happy-meal-team-hot-wheels-monster-truck.jpg|McDonalds 2012 Team Hot Wheels monster truck. 12096486_1059417794076448_3784697670776998420_n.jpg|Team Hot Wheels Firestorm ATV 2012 Hot Wheels (2).jpg|2012 Team Hot Wheels toy. 180500523_monster-jam-1-64-team-hot-wheels-firestorm-truck-with-.jpg|The original design for the 2013 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm toy. hotwheelsmonstertruckcartown.jpg|Hot Wheels Monster Truck in Car Town. $ 57-8.JPG|2015 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Black Out edition 70.jpg|Team Hot Wheels prototype (2nd Row, First truck) 16807166_953991114735653_1580628482927743091_n.jpg|2017 Hot Wheels toys 2015_164_firestorm.jpg 2015_164_firestorm_blackout.jpg 2015_124_firestorm.jpg f6c52d15991643.56299a670286b.jpg 020859f7-012e-4bc2-9803-658373daf1b5.Full.jpg|Mighty Minis Prototype 7c4b771a-7a97-42e1-8a73-31b4343b3aec_1.8ec403b035366f029e26d28836d5cc42.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Retired Trucks